


A Trunk With Its Darkness Is A Good Place To…

by soncnica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Brotherly Banter, Car Sex, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Dean Winchester, Comfort, Comforting Sam Winchester, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Panic, Promises, Scared Dean Winchester, Teasing, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Tied-Up Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Touching, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: Sam and Dean are locked up in a trunk of a car; Dean's panicking and Sam's trying to distract him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	A Trunk With Its Darkness Is A Good Place To…

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find.  
> Story 1st written -> Feb. 16th, 2011  
> A/N: Written for a prompt on spnkink_meme, saying: ""Sam and Dean are locked in the trunk of the car and waiting for Bobby to come rescue them and one of them is having a bit of a freakout at the confined space. (Probably Dean.) The other one whispers all kinds of sweet nothings and/or talks dirty to them to calm them down. I was going to make them give each other handjobs at least, but logically they can probably barely move. OH LOGIC.""

"'s okay, man. Hey, you're okay." Sam starts to soothe even before his brother is fully awake, because he just knows that when Dean will open his eyes and fight off the blur and only see darkness all around he's gonna start with the twitching, then the not breathing, then the hyperventilating and then screaming and then maybe passing out, which will be of no use to Sam. Or maybe he should just let Dean go through all that and pass out so that Sam will have a few more minutes of peace and quiet to figure shit out aka. how the hell to get out of the trunk.

But his brother's got other ideas, because the sleepy gruff voice: "What the…" means nothing but trouble.

"Dean, man, 's okay, 's alright."

He wants to move, touch his brother somehow with his hands to soothe and reassure, but they're tied together at the wrists, lying on his chest like they're dead and he really, really can't do anything with them and that's just peachy, because when Dean'll figure out he's tied up too… well, it ain't gonna be pretty.

"Sam…"

Dean's voice is soft, barely waking up, confusion in that one word so thick, Sam could cut it with a knife. If he had one. And if he could move his hands.

"You're okay, alright. Everything's okay, 's okay, man."

"Sam…"

Dean's more awake now but still kinda slurring the word out, not quite present yet. Probably hasn't opened his eyes yet. Probably afraid that the light will make his head hurt more.

Heh, if he only knew, Sam thinks to himself and when he hears a _sonofabitch_ come from his left side he knows that Dean has opened his eyes.

_Shit…_

Doing damage control he whispers: "Dean, man, hey, listen to me. Listen… you're not gonna panic, okay? Not gonna panic, because you know why?"

Dean shakes his head 'no' even if he knows that Sam can't see the motion in the darkness. The darkness that will consume him, eat him alive, he can feel it going into his mouth when he breathes, into his nose, into his ears…

"You know why, Dean?"

Sam's voice is steady, sure of what it's saying, gentle, soft and it goes straight to Dean's dick.

"No…" he breathes out, carefully because he doesn't wanna open his mouth too much, afraid that the darkness will enter his body then.

"Because if you panic, I won't let you suck me off when we get out of here, won't let you fuck yourself on my cock, yeah? So you're not gonna panic, you're gonna calm down and relax and breathe, okay? Can you do that?

_Fuck_ _…_

Dean shudders at those words… Sam's mouth is somewhere directly by his right ear, his brother's breath so hot and moist and his tongue licking his earlobe and Dean wants to move his head and capture that tongue in his mouth, go to war with it, but he can't… the darkness will get him if he moves… the darkness will see he's alive and will get him.

"Can you do that? Dean?"

He wants to lick his lips, moisten them, but he's too afraid too move so he just swallows and breathes out: "Mhm, yeah…"

"Good, 's real good. Now, how do we get out of here, huh? Any bright ideas?"

But he can't relax, can't calm down… the darkness and the smell… they're trapped in a trunk… the smell of gas and the smell of sweaty shoes and the smell of being trapped, locked up, air going, air… not enough air…

"Dean, come on. Don't... don't do that, alright? Stay with me, here. Okay? If you just keep calm, 's gonna be okay."

"Yeah, yeah," he licks his dry lips, "yeah okay."

"Good, you're doing good. Now come on… how do we get out of here?"

"Bobby." He rasps out.

"Bobby?"

"He… he knows where we are. He'll come when he doesn't hear from us."

Sam smiles, fucking smiles all the way to his ears and eyes.

"Okay, good. So… we'll just wait."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll wait."

"Come on man, you have to breathe, yeah?"

Dean nods to himself and finally turns his head towards the lips forming those words, because _screwyoudarkness_ … he needs Sam, he needs to feel him, taste him, suck the air out of his brother's lungs, swallow it down and breathe it back into Sam.

There are no words, so he doesn't even try, because nothing would do it justice… nothing. Sam kisses like fire, all over, fire that takes away the oxygen in his lungs to keep on burning and he can't breathe, he can't… Sam's taking his air and there's not enough of it and he can't… it's not what he wanted, but he should've known, because Sam is always fire.

He whines deep in his throat and Sam gets it… sweet Lord, thank you little brother, he gets it and lets go of his mouth, licking Dean's bottom lip, gathering the saliva there and Dean can breathe. Breathe in the air that Sam's panting out. Sharing it… and that goes directly to Dean's dick.

_Fuck…_

He wants to see Sam's eyes, wants to see them full of lust, but all he can see is darkness and he wants to touch his brother so bad, so bad his entire body aches, and why can't he touch his brother?

_What the hell?_

He moves his head away from Sam, he'd be staring at the ceiling if it weren't for the dark… his hands… aren't moving. There's a weird kinda pressure around his wrists and _hellno_. His hands are tied around his wrists, tied… he can't move and the darkness will get him, it'll get him, he can't run away, he can't defend himself, can't punch it, can't do anything…

"Dean, no, no, nonono… hey, come on," Sam whispers in his brother's ear, "'s okay, come on. Just… look, just close your eyes, okay? Close your eyes and pretend we're in a motel room, okay… motel room and I have you tied up on the bed, tied up and blindfolded, okay. You imagining that? I have you tied up, spread open, needy, huh… wanting me, leaking and hard, you feel me? Huh? Do ya? Feel my hand on your balls, my tongue on your cock? Feel it? Huh? Feel my hand on your chest, fingers on your nipples, huh? Feel it? You're doing great… my finger in your ass, two, three… feel 'em? Do ya? The ropes ain't gonna hurt ya, I won't hurt ya… the darkness won't hurt ya, 's just you and me, yeah? Okay."

Dean can… so help him… but he can feel Sam's tongue on the underside of his cock; slick and soft and tracing that vein there, his one hand on his balls, the other on his nipples; rubbing them, pinching them, pulling on them, spreading fire all over his body, fingers in his ass; thick, long, so full… 's like a phantom feeling.. he knows how it feels like, the real thing, he knows and his brain is just going with Sam's words.

There's no darkness there in the room he sees in his mind, there are no smells, there's no trunk and there's no danger, there's just Sam and his hands and his mouth and his body and heat and breath in his ear. There's just his brother, just his brother. They're alone.

"You hard yet?"

Oh, he's hard alright… just from Sam's words and soft breaths that smell like tooth paste in his ear… and when Sam touches the tip of his tongue to Dean's earlobe… that's it. 's just it.

He comes so hard, white little stars start dancing in the darkness before his eyes. He rises up a little from the trunk's floor, his back arching and he pants and groans his way back into reality. He doesn't know how it happened, how he could come like this… and in his pants… in his damn pants.

_Fuck…_

He shudders and breathes out.

"Did you just come?"

"What did you expect?" he whispers, because forming a voice would hurt too much.

Sam's only reply is laughter so loud that it hurts Dean's ears, because the sound's bouncing off of the trunk's walls and because Sam's mouth is so close to his ear.

"Shut up, man." He groans, trying not to think about the come cooling in his pants.

"You smell good."

"Fuck you, man."

"Wanna lick that come off of you while it's still hot."

"Shut up, Sam, shut up just shut up." He's shaking all over, still coming down from the high and his brother's being a little bitch.

"Get my hand there and rub your come all over your belly and lick it up, clean you up with my tongue."

"Shut up."

His voice is getting breathless and he closes his eyes, imagining Sam's hot and big palm on his lower belly, making slow circles, rubbing his come all over his skin and then lapping it up with his silky soft tongue. He can practically feel how that would tickle and how that would feel so good.

"You'd like that, huh?"

"Shut up, man or I swear…" he growls out, because his cock is already filling up again and he can't… he can't do this again, can't come… its too fast, and it's… it's humiliating. It's not right coming just because your baby brother's whispering dirty words into your ear while being locked in the trunk of a car. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Swear what? Huh? Swear what? That once we'll get out of here, you'll bend over for me, spread yourself open for me to fuck you? Huh? Swear that, or… swear that when we get out of here, you'll suck me off, 'cause seriously… 'm so hard I could cut our way out of here with my dick."

"Shut up…" he barely has the voice to whisper that, because his dick is fully hard now again and hurting so sweetly in the confine of his jeans and man, he really needs to start wearing looser jeans, maybe kinda like Sam. That fucker, who's still running those lips of his near Dean's earlobe.

"Nothing like that, huh? Okay, you swear that once we get out of here, you'll ride me, huh? Sit on top of me, look me right in the eyes and fuck yourself on my dick? Huh? You swear that?"

He wants to press his palm down on his dick to lessen the pressure, because he can't come… not yet, but _fuuuuck_ , his brother's not making things easier... and the ropes around his wrists are so tight he can barely wiggle his fingers.

He'll die. He'll die in this trunk, but not from panic, but from his brother painting images in his head that will make his dick explode any second now.

"Say another word and I'll kill you, I swear, Sam, I'll kill ya."

"Oh well… no sex for ya then, after we get out of here."

The sigh following those words is breathed directly into Dean's right ear and he whines because that small flow of air goes right to his dick and he feels it make a small twitch.

"You gonna come again? Just from this? Just from my words?"

Sam's voice is nonchalant… its like he's asking if Dean has any beer, and that… that makes Dean move his hand a just a little to push his elbow into Sam's side.

Sam hisses, but the hiss is directed to Dean's ear and _fuckit_ , but it makes his dick twitch again. He'll come, he will… he will come again, just from hearing his brother talk like that to him and breathing into his ear and _whatthefuck._

"You are, aren't ya? Gonna come again, add more come to the one cooling there already, huh?"

"No."

He denies it, but really… there's no way that he won't come.

"Or should I help you out? Huh?"

"Wh…"

Before he can say anything more, Sam's hand is on his groin, pressing down and _deareverythingthatsholy_ , it feels so good.

He opens his mouth and breathes and he's sure that by now the air should've been gone from this trunk, but who cares, because his brother's hand is right there, putting pressure right there, rubbing up and down right there, squeezing and moving right there and he pants quick and shallow, until he sees stars before his eyes again… he's gonna pass out, gonna say bye bye to this trunk and pass out, if Sam would just… move… a… little… to… the left.

Damn his brother and his long arms, huge palm and skilled fingers. Damn him.

"Bobby'll come, man. See you like this… wet pants and the smell of come in the air… ya want that?"

Dean has no words to say to his brother. He doesn't… he doesn't know. He… he hurts, that's all he knows. He hurts down there, his balls so full they'll burst and then what?

He hates his little brother so much right now, hates his guts so much for doing this to him and he hates himself for acting like he's a teenager that even just a breeze can turn him on.

"Fuck Sam, just stop." He growls, groans and moans when Sam's fingers go right there. Right there.

_Fuck…_

His spine is full of electricity, he can't be still… he's squirming and wiggling his legs and bucking up into Sam's palm and going down when his muscles start to protest and he shudders and shivers until his bones hurt, because Sam is a-fuckin-mazing with his fingers… even through jeans, with hands tied, his brother can do magic.

"Stop? 'm just getting started man."

Sam grins, but doesn't get really far with that thought, because there's a weird kinda noise above their heads that can only mean one thing.

Bobby.

He whispers to Dean one last thing: "Gonna fuck you into the mattress when we get back to the motel, blindfold you, tie you up and fuck you 'till you scream, 's gonna be just you and me." before he lets go of Dean's groin and the trunk opens up with Bobby's face appearing in the sunlight.

"Idjits."

Dean whines, because his dick's so hard and his balls are so full he'll burst, he … he won't be able to get out of the trunk, he won't be able to stand or walk… he just… he can't.

Sam's laughter in his ear is just… he's gonna murder his brother. Simple as that. Murder him and hide him somewhere where no one will find the body.

"Calm yourself down, relax and then climb out." Sam whispers quietly right above Dean's eyes when he's climbing over him and out of the trunk… only for Dean's ears. Only for his brother's ears, but he wants to kiss Dean, right there and then, but Bobby… yeah… it would be awkward. But he wants to. So much. Lean down and press his lips to Dean's and suck his brother's tongue in his mouth. But he can't.

When Sam's gone from the trunk - the fucker even wiggled his hips right above Dean's still semi-hard dick that send sparks of fire up his spine – when he finally crawled over Dean's body and stepped on the ground, Dean closes his eyes and breathes out. Breathes in the fresh Colorado air, and then breathes out. He's perfectly calm, his dick still throbbing, but going down… relaxing, chilling, cool. 's all cool.

When they're finally, finally standing on solid ground, with the sun shining in their eyes and Bobby walking to his own car muttering something about beer, Dean punches his brother right on the jaw.

"What was that for?"

"Making me come, you son of a bitch."

Sam grins, moves towards his brother, grips him by the jacket, pulls him in and whispers inches from Dean's dry lips: "'cause of that, I won't let you come the second time, jerk. Or the third time. Maybe if you'll be good, you'll be allowed to come the fourth time."

Dean gulps.

**The End.**


End file.
